No regrets
by MellowMood
Summary: Lucy nearly dies on a mission with Natsu. Things between them seem to change drastically after that. Is it really the aftermath of the celestial mage's wounds, or is it something much more then that? A Natsu x Lucy story, other couples appear later on (;


**A/N: I've been in doubt what to upload. Plenty of one shots, ready to be published, but somehow, I felt that they weren't good enough. Sometimes, a story annoyed me cause I made the characters too OC instead of their true nature. The other times, I just felt the plot was lame, or lacking.**

**In the end, I decided to upload this story. Everything written today, based on an idea I've had for a very long time right now. Originally, it was just a few scenes meant for some Natsu x Lucy fluff in a one shot, but it inspired me to make this one into a longer story. I hope you guys like it!**

**MellowMood does not own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters in this story.**

**[ No regrets ]**

Chapter 1 - Staying alive

The smell of blood, sweat and dirt overwhelmed everything. The cracking of bones led to a pain... an extreme pain. It was spreading through her whole body, the pace getting quicker and quicker. Making it hard to breathe, hard to think. She felt the blood, the red liquid dripping out of her. It was like her life was dripping, leaking, flowing away.

The fading vision granted her to see a few last things. A figure, most likely a person, getting closer to her. She felt the magic surrounding him. The poor girl tried to get up, but somehow, her body disagreed with her mind. She couldn't even lift a finger. Her body was shaking. Panic ran through her veins, as the figure moved towards her, coming closer and closer.

The girl closed her eyes. Those eyes that surprisingly still had a certain light in them. The light of life.

A tear ran down her bruised cheek, eventually touching the ground.

_If I die now, it's okay. I would die with no regrets. Thank you..._

_Natsu_

Those were the last words in her mind before everything started to fade. Before the whole world turned into darkness.

Soft voices surrounded her. It was all a blur and it seemed impossible to distinguish what they were. Somehow, they sounded familiar. She couldn't quite place them though. Was this the end? Was this heaven? Hell? Or whatever lies between them.

The pain was gone, she noticed. In fact, she couldn't feel a thing. Not even her own heart beat, not even the air flowing in and out her lungs. She felt like she was floating in the air, floating on the wind. Floating somewhere in the darkness. Unable to move, she still fought. Struggling, using all of her energy she had left.

The girl tried to open her eyes. Again and again. Still surrounded by those voices. They were getting stronger. Louder in a way, but not any clearer. Hints of light flashed in her field of vision as she forced her eyelids up. Her sore eyelids. Even the simplest parts of her body felt sore.

"Luce... Keep fighting..."

She knew that voice. It was once such a powerful, cheerful voice. Full of life and full of fire. Only a little piece of that past seemed to have stayed. A Slowly opening her eyes, meeting the light. Meeting a figure. Pink (or Salmon, if you insist) coloured hair and two onyx coloured viewing was quiet. the voices dissapeared and were replaced by a weird, rather annoying bleeping noise, in Lucy's opinion. She'd rather listen to the mysterious voices all day, if it was up to her.

The messy blonde realized that she was alive. Alive and almost well in a hospital. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice ran away.

"N-natsu..." It was barely a whisper.

Her vision started to do its magic. The details on the dragon slayer's face became visable. Something warm touched her cheek. His long hand.  
"Shhh..." He said. "Don't speak. Get better first. Please..." His voice seemed unbelievably calm for Natsu's standards, but a hint of his usual happy-go-lucky spirit was hidden in his words. Natsu grinned at her.

"I'm glad you are back, Luce."

The following days passed quickly for the celestial mage. She'd spent most of the days sleeping, with a certain dragon slayer by her side. She was too drowsy from all the painkillers to notice his presence all the time though. She got her friends from Fairy Tail visiting. Even Ultear, Melody and Jellal dropped by, just for a short time, to visit Lucy. Yukino wrote her a 'get well soon' card and the demons of Galuna Island performed a ritual in hope that it'd make her heal. Everyday, the members of Fairy Tail held a party in her room to raise her spirit. She was too weak to even speak properly, so joining the fun would be impossible, but despite that small little fact, the wounded girl was so grateful. It really meant a lot to her.

The blonde slowly got up. She felt like a sloth, with the speed she could handle. Lucy was sitting up, in her comfy hospital bed. She felt a lot more alive than she'd been feeling the previous days after waking up from her short coma. Lucy was about to slip out of the iron bed, to stretch her legs a little, when the sleeping dragon in the chair next to her bed woke up. His eyes widened as he saw his nakama sit straight up. He smiled.

"So hasty to get home?" Lucy chuckled a little, as she replied. "Yeah... I want things to be normal already." Her voice sounded a lot more like herself now. Natsu understood his teammate. To be a bother to others... one of the biggest fears in Lucy's life. The girl was too kind in her heart, sometimes.

It took a few days longer before she was released from the hospital. The doctors actually wanted to keep her checked in a little longer, so that she'd the chance to heal completely and regain her strength without any disturbances from the outside. It'd be less risky to heal up in the hospital, but she insisted. The teenage girl was sick and tired of being stuck in that damned hospital building that reeked of the dead and ill.  
The only conditions of her leaving earlier than planned were that she wasn't allowed to go on missions 'till she had the green light of Porlyusca and that she'd take things easy. Taking lots of rest.

Mirajane and Lisanna came to pick her up and bring the girl to the guild known as Fairy Tail. Lucy might be still weak and bruised, but that was no excuse for matchmaker Mirajane to take a break. It was the perfect time to stir things up.

"So Lucy-chan... you do know that Natsu had been by your side the whole time, right?" Mirajane said innocently as she supported Lucy in walking the street. Lucy raised her eyebrows a little.

"What do you mean... He went home just like you guys did everyday." Lucy said slowly, a little puzzled due Mira's remark. She didn't get what the demon was getting at.

"Natsu didn't leave the hospital once when you were still out" Lisanna explained, with a gentle smile on her face. "Not even once!" Mirajane repeated. Lucy didn't really know what to reply, or what to think of this. Did he really?  
"He's my teammate after all so..." The take over sisters shook their heas unison.

"Actually, I've never seem him like that. He was by your side the whole time..." Lisanna started. "It seemed like he was a totally different person." The guild building came to their sight, making Lucy feel incredibly relieve. It was kind of uncomfortable talking about Natsu after their last mission. Even if he was near her so often when she was still in hospital.

"He cares more for you then you might realize" Mirajane added as the trio were about to open the wooden, big doors to the guild hall.

"WELCOME HOME, LUCY!" The whole guild cheered as the now slightly flushed blonde entered.


End file.
